


Mom

by OliveTheTiger



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, One Shot, Parent Della Duck, Webby calls Della mom, hdlw - Freeform, i wrote this whole thing on a whim in my notes app ENJOY, mom della
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveTheTiger/pseuds/OliveTheTiger
Summary: Webby slips up and calls Della ‘Mom’, they chat a bit.
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Mom

“Thanks mom!”

Webby started walking to her room when it hit her what she just said. 

Everyone froze.

‘Oh no oh no oh no’ she thought.

“Uh- I mean Della. Sorry, Thanks Della!”

And she walked as fast is she could (without actually running) down the hall and into her room. As soon as the door closed behind her, Webby climbed the attic ladder and flopped onto her bed.

Why did she run? It was just a little slip up and they probably didn’t even care, right? She didn’t even get to see their reactions. What if Della was mad? What if the boys were mad? She was family but she wasn’t THAT close to everyone yet right?

Webby pressed a pillow to her face and groaned. Why did she feel like crying?   
__________________________________________

“Thanks mom!”

The triplets all turned to face Webby.

Della froze. ‘Did I hear that right?’ she thought.

“Uh I mean Della- sorry- Thanks Della!”

And before she had time to respond the duckling bolted to her room. Great.

The triplets turned their attention to their mom.   
“We all heard that, right?” Louie asked.  
They all unthinkingly nodded.

Della’s head was spinning and she couldn’t tell exactly WHAT emotion she was feeling, mostly happy? She always considered Webby one of her kids in a sense, but she didn’t want to overstep. Did Webby really consider her a mother figure?  
Della found herself smiling, and yeah maybe she teared up a bit at the thought.

“Mom? You ok?” Dewey said finally.

She shook her head and snapped back to reality.

“Yeah, of course I’m ok kiddo.” 

She glanced down the hall towards Webby’s room, should she talk to her about it? Later.

“Why don’t you boys help Uncle Scrooge unpack the Cloudsl- the Sunchaser?” 

Huey just nodded and pulled Dewey away before he could say anything. Louie just shrugged and joined the other two. 

Ok. now what. Webby seemed pretty shaken so maybe she should talk to her? Should she have sent one of the boys to talk to Webby instead? ‘Well, talking couldn’t hurt’ Della decided, and made her way towards the duckling’s room.  
________________________________________

There was faint knock at the door.  
“Webby? You ok?”   
It was Della.

“Yep! everything is ok and nothing is wrong!” Webby said through the door, not very convincingly.

Why was she here to talk? Was she mad? Oh no-

“Ok, well I just wanted to check on you. You ran off quicker than usual and I just want to make sure everything’s ok.” 

Of course they noticed. 

“Can I come in?”

Webby hesitated for a second before opening the door. She started-  
“I’m sorry. I just slipped up a bit and freaked out and I’m sorry if I was overstepping I know yo-“

“Woah slow down kiddo.-“

Webby took a deep breath.

“-You don’t need to apologize for tripping over your words a bit. Happens to the best of us.”

There was an awkward pause for a few seconds.

Della took a deep breath this time. 

“-and you can call me ‘Mom’ if you want. I consider you one of my kids, and you’re basically a sister to the boys am I right?” 

Webby’s eyes widened before she threw herself onto Della in a hug.

“Thanks... Mom.”


End file.
